


В компании друзей

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гриффин наслаждался обществом немногословных, но, безусловно, лучших друзей в своей жизни. Он методично гладил мордочку Аутсайдера, слушая убаюкивающее мурчанье котят и тихий клекот утят. Животные защищали его от опасностей, которых, впрочем, и не предвиделось — и невидимка таял от нежности к ним.— Как я вас люблю, мои хорошие друзья, — сонно прошептал он, обводя взглядом горящие глаза.
Kudos: 1





	В компании друзей

— Как это хорошо — заслуженный отдых после тяжёлых ночных трудов, — вздохнул Гриффин, растерянно поглаживая Аутсайдера по мордочке.  
Пухлый пушистый кролик забавно вертел носом и не был против проявления ласки. Напротив, он легонько поддавал розовым носом призрачную руку хозяина. Тот не был скуп на ласки, и Аутсайдер его любил за это.  
Да и не только, оказывается, он…  
Множество котят самой разной окраски разлеглись вокруг отдыхающего Гриффина, примяв всю рядом росшую траву. Их однотонные, пятнистые, полосатые и мраморные шкурки серебристо переливались в свете луны. Котята облепили благосклонно относящегося к ним невидимку, доброжелательно урча и мурлыча, лаская голое тело хозяина.  
Кроме кролика и кошачьих малышей, тут же были два маленьких жёлтых утёнка, моргающий ушастый неясыть, две летучие мышки с тёмными, словно чёрный бархат, тельцами… Множество животных всевозможных форм и размеров расположились возле Гриффина, наслаждаясь умиротворением и покоем.  
Никто не трогал более слабого, не бросался на детёныша; хищники мирно сидели рядом со своими недавними жертвами.  
Тишина и покой…  
Гриффин наслаждался обществом немногословных, но, безусловно, лучших друзей в своей жизни. Он методично гладил мордочку Аутсайдера, слушая убаюкивающее мурчанье котят и тихий клекот утят. Животные защищали его от опасностей, которых, впрочем, и не предвиделось — и невидимка таял от нежности к ним.  
— Как я вас люблю, мои хорошие друзья, — сонно прошептал он, обводя взглядом горящие глаза.  
Звери не уйдут, даже если он уснёт — это Гриффин знал точно.  
«Как бы я хотел после смерти стать одним из таких благородных созданий», — подумал он прежде, чем Морфей раскрыл перед ним врата своего удивительного царства.


End file.
